Portal: Humans To Ninjas
by AirLyn
Summary: While on their summer vacation in Japan the gang gets a present from a mysterious man that transports them into the Naruto world and the only way out is to make it through the whole series. Couples: Gaara/OC, Kankuro/OC, Sasuke/OC, Shikamaru/OC, Kiba/OC, Rock Lee/OC, Naruto/OC, Itachi/OC, Temari/OC, Tenten/OC, Hinata/OC, Neji/OC, OC/OC
1. Upon Enter

**[Quick Le Info About Le Characters]**

Lyn has long blond hair, blue eyes and is 12.

Dana has really long brown hair to her ankles, brown eyes, and is 12.

Yuso has long red hair, red eyes and is 12.

Jake has spikey caramel hair, brown eyes, and is 12.

Carmen has short yellow hair, golden eyes, and is 12.

Nori has long light neon green hair, light green eyes, and is 12.

Jennifer has long brown hair, brown eyes, and is 12.

Michi has long wavy army green hair, dark green eyes, and is 12.

Trishten has long blue hair, dark blue eyes, and is 12.

Claud has short silverish white hair, white eyes, and is 12.

Adam has wavy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and is 12.

**[Story Start]**

**[Lyn's POV]**

"_Ow, what the hell just happened, and why do my eyes kinda hurt" _I rubbing my head opening my eyes up.

I sat up looking around; I was in a forest area but all by myself. Where are the others, frankly what happened to us and where did we end up. Well I'm not gonna find out just sitting here, so I got up dusting my clothes off and started heading in a random direction.

Now that I think about it this forest area seems very familiar. Also not paying attention and being the clumsy person I am I tripped over something. I looked back to see it was a little shuriken. I picked it up spinning it around my finger as I stood up. Ok now this is really familiar…hm.

"Look out!"

I looked to my left to see a giant shuriken heading my way. I closed my eyes using my arms to cover my face expecting it to hit me but instead I felt as if someone pushed me down onto the ground.

"Hey you ok?" I heard a guy voice that was really close and really similar ask me.

I uncovered my face, opened my eyes, and opened my mouth in shock. Is this really who I think it is. The yellow spiky hair *touch touch*, those fox cheeks *rub rub*, those blue eyes *stare stare*.

"Um excuse me, who are you and why are you touching me?" he asked in his voice as I kept touching him to make sure this wasn't a dream.

You won't believe this but right now in front and on top of me was the great ninja himself, Naruto Uzumaki.

"OMG Naruto I love you so much" I yelled glomping him.

"You do?!" his eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, well not love love but love as in I think you're super cool!"

"Really" he got this giant smile on his face.

"Yeah, my friends and I are fans of yours"

He rubbed the back of his neck smiling and blushing in embarrassment "Well, I am pretty amazing" but then he got a look of realization then looked around "speaking of your friend, are they here with you?"

I sighed sadly "Frankly I don't know. I was with them earlier but then I passed out and when I came to I didn't see them so I started to explore and that's when I bumped into you"

I looked at the ground with a frown until Naruto put a hand on my shoulder giving me a thumbs up with a big smile on his face "Don't worry, I'll help you find your friends"

"Really"

"Yup"

"Thanks dude"

"Naruto, where are you?!" a female voice, which I recognize as Sakura, called out.

"I'm coming!" he yelled out they turned to me "come on, I'll introduce you to my friends" he started walking and I followed, not before picking up the giant shuriken.

We walked through more trees and crossed over a small stream, luckily there were rock because I don't quite know how to walk on water yet, and finally we came to a clearing also known as the training grounds with the logs where team 7 did the bell test.

"There you are Naruto-oh, who is this?" Sakura asked looking at me.

"Sup, I'm a new friend of Naruto's, my name is…" should I tell them my real name…naw I should pretend for a bit "my name is Sisuke Mitsuke"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sisuke, I'm Sakura and this is Sasuke" rada rada rada I know who you guys are.

Speaking of Sasuke "By the way, this is yours right?" I tossed him the shuriken with a sly look which he caught with no effort.

Now we were just standing there staring at each other through our eyes and while doing so I noticed it, just like Naruto did when they were younger. The way Sasuke was staring at me, angry, sorrow, sadness, hatred, revenge, all these emotions in his eyes; but they weren't for me.

This went off for about a couple more minutes when Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto and Sakura gasped making me confused.

"What is it?"

"Sisuke, y-your eyes!" Sakura pointed at my face.

What the hell happened with my eyes?! I reached into Naruto's ninja pouch taking out a kunai setting it in front of my face so I could see the reflection of my eyes. My eyes opened wide in surprise as I saw that my eyes were no longer the bright blue they used to be like Naruto's but resembled the sharingan like Sasuke.

I got this huge grin on my face "I'M AN UCHIHA" I yelled up to the sky.

**[Author POV]**

"Would you shut up, god I could hear you from 50 miles away while I was passed out" out from the trees rubbing their head came walking…

"DANA" Lyn yelled rushing towards her.

Just as Lyn was about to attack her with a hug Dana placed her hand out bringing Lyn to an abrupt stop when her head smashed into Dana's hand hard then she fell to the ground.

"Oww what was that for" Lyn whined rubbing her head in pain.

"Do you know where any of the others are and what the hell happened to your eyes?"

"Nope, I was all alone when I woke up but I did run into these guys though" Lyn pointed to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura "as for my eyes I was having a stare off with Sasuke when they suddenly turned into the sharingan" Dana nodded.

"Hey Sisuke, who is this?" Sakura asked as she, Naruto, and Sasuke walked over.

Dana gave Lyn a look as Lyn just grinned at her then turned to Team 7 "This is a friend of mine, um, Quasimodo-OW" Lyn rubbed her head where Dana hit her.

"Don't listen to her, my name is Dana"

"Well it's nice to meet you" Sakura said "but I've never seen you guys around the village before plus you don't seem like ninja, who are you guys and where did you come from?" she asked suspiciously

"Well you see-" Lyn was about to say something when she suddenly grabbed her head in pain "AHHHHHHHH" she crouched onto her knees then passed out.

Dana's eyes widened in shock "Lyn, LYN?!"

**[Elsewhere]**

Nori already awake was walking aimlessly in another forest area in the village when she came up to a training ground where she found Team Gai without Gai there; Neji was leaning on a log arms crossed and eyes closed, Tenten was swinging a kunai around her finger, and Lee was doing pushups.

"HI" Nori yelled getting their attention.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked glaring a little at her now holding the kunai firm in her hand.

Nori rolled her eyes "Relax, I'm innocent and have nothing on me" she said turning 360 degrees to show she was unarmed; Tenten slowly put her kunai down.

"And might I ask who are you?" Neji asked glaring at her.

"I'm Nori"

"And I am Rock Lee; I am going to become the strongest ninja to ever live by just using my taijutsu!" he yelled making a pose in front of Nori.

Nori smiled but then frowned when she heard Neji hmph and smirk; she turned back to Lee "Well I believe in you Lee and don't let** anyone** tell you** can't** do it"

"Really!"

"Hell yeah! Especially people like your **teammates**" Nori smirked as Neji looked at her.

"Hey, do you guys here something?" Tenten asked looking around.

Nori was confused until she heard a noise like a girl screaming coming from above. So she looked up and *BAM* a few seconds later Claud came falling down from the sky and fell on top of Lee.

"_Damn, that's gotta hurt"_ Nori thought.

"Ow, oh gaud what happened?" Claud said rubbing her head and sitting up "Oh, hey Nori!" Claud cheerfully greeted.

"Um, you might want to get up" Nori pointed underneath her.

Claud looked down then gasped when she saw a passed out Lee under her "Oh my gawd I am so sorry!" she got up and grabbed the front of his cloths to see he had swirly eyes and shook him back and forth "Please wake up, come on, don't die!" she cried out.

Nori made an unbelievable face "He's not going to die" she grabbed the hem of Claud's clothes dragging her away "now come on we have to go find the others"

"Right, later!" Claud yelled waving to Neji and Tenten who were very confused.

**[Elsewhere]**

Shikamaru was making his way to his secret spot he likes to go to when he wants some peace and quiet to himself. No not the place he usually goes to on top of the building where he sits on the bench and hangs out with Choji; this was a different place all in all. Where he was going was a place he never told anyone about, a meadow out far away that only he knows about.

As he arrived he notice something in the grass, which happened to be not a something but someone lying there, a girl.

"_What the hell"_ Shikamaru thought as he leaned over the girl getting a look at her; she seemed unconscious or asleep.

He bended down and put his hand on her shoulder and gently shaking her trying to wake her up "Hey ah…are you ok?"

After a few minutes of shaking her shoulder she started waking up. Her eyes started to blink open then she quickly sat up looking around at her surroundings "Where am I? How did I end up here?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing?" Michi turned her head to her favorite Naruto character sitting only a few inches away from her "Shika?"

Shikamaru's face became a little red and confused _"Shika, huh"_ "Listen, I don't know who you are, but who are you, why are you here, and what did you just call me?"

"Well my names Michi, I don't really know why I'm here or how I got here, and for the name Shika" she smiled "it's a cute nickname for your actual name"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow "And how exactly do you know my real name?"

"Because I'm already 200 steps ahead of you" she playfully winked at him then stood up "well I gotta make my way into Konoha to try and find my friends if they're here too, bye Shika!" Michi yelled as she waved goodbye and started making her way into the village.

Shikamaru watched as she walked off then sighed _"Great, probably another troublesome woman in my life"_

**[Elsewhere]**

"Akamaru, Akamaru, where are you little buddy?" Kiba called out as he walked around village.

Earlier Kiba went out to take Akamaru on a walk with him but for some reason Akamaru ran off somewhere. Kiba was about to call out to Akamaru again when he suddenly ran out of the trees of one of the forests.

"Ah, there you are Akamaru, why'd you just run off like that boy?" Kiba asked though Akamaru didn't answer but grabbed Kiba's pants with his mouth and started pulling on them.

Kiba tilted his head in confusion "What is it boy, do you want me to follow you somewhere?"

Akamaru released Kiba's pants then barked, and then he started running into the forest with Kiba following in tow. A few minutes later they arrived at the area Akamaru wanted to show him. Thought it wasn't really the area it's self that was important but what was there. Sitting up against a tree unconscious was a girl. Akamaru went up to her face licking her but nothing happened; so Kiba went over gently shaking her.

"Hey um…hello?"

After a few minutes her head started to bob and her eyes blinked awake. She looked at her surroundings then looked to see Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru right next to her _"Wow, and I only though epidemics like this were only foreseen in fanfiction"_ she thought.

"Hey a, are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded "Thank you for awakening me, and if you must know my name is Jennifer"

"I'm Kiba and this-hey where did he go?"

There was a bark and both Kiba and Jennifer looked up to see Akamaru a ways away from them "It would appear he wants us to follow him" Jennifer stated.

So they stood up and followed Akamaru to another part of the forest "So what did ya want to show us boy?" Kiba asked; Akamaru barked upwards so Kiba and Jennifer looked up to see:

"Yuso!" Jennifer gasped out; up in one of the trees was another unconscious girl.

"Yuso?"

"She's a friend of mine; do you think you can get her down for me?"

Kiba grinned "Of course" so he went over to the tree climbing it, went over and carefully picking her up bridal style then jumped down next to Jennifer.

"Can you put her on my back for me?" so Kiba then put the girl onto Jennifer's back "Thanks, well it was nice getting acquainted with you, I will see you in the future" then with that Jennifer walk off piggybacking Yuso while leaving a very confused Kiba.

**[Later]**

"MOVE OUT THE WAY PEOPLE" Jake yelled as he ran through the village.

Apparently the same thing that happened to Lyn, her head hurting and then she passed out in pain, just happened to Carmen. So Jake carrying her on his back was rushing across the village trying to get her to the hospital.

**[Meanwhile]**

"Mmm, this is really good!" Michi said as she ate some ramen at Ichiraku.

"Thank you, glad you like it" the owner of the shop, Teuchi, said.

"Don't you think you've eaten quite enough already" Jennifer, her and Yuso who was now conscious met up earlier with Michi, said as she sweatdropped.

"No way" Michi said as she just finished her 5th bowl.

"You know, the way you eat ramen reminds of one of our other costumers" Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, said as she brought in a box of items "He's our best costumer and loves ramen"

Teuchi chuckled "Yup, boy by the name of Naruto, has spikey yellow hair if you ever see him"

The three nodded even though they already knew who Naruto was. Michi was about to start eating her 6th bowl when they all heard someone yell.

"EXCUSE ME, TRYING TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL"

"It seems like the boy is in a hurry"

Yuso, Jennifer, and Michi all slowly looked at each other "JAKE" they all yelled then ran off after him "Later old man, I swear I'll pay you back later!"

**[Meanwhile]**

Jake has just arrived to the hospital. He entered inside as he breathed in air from all the running and walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me lady, can you please help me out?" Jake asked the nurse.

The nurse looked up from her paper work and took one glance at Carmen "Let me guess, the girl on your back passed out from pain in her head?"

Jake was shocked "How did you know?"

"Earlier 3 girls came in with the same problem, one of their friends which was another girl passed out due to head pain"

"Really, I believe those girls are my friends, can you tell me what room they're in"

"Yup, if the doctors are done with your friend, she should be resting in room 207" the nurse said as she push out one of those beds on wheels they put patients on "Just put her on here and I'll have the doctors examine her as well" so Jake placed Carmen onto the rollie bed thing and watched as the nurse took her away.

He was about to make his way to room 207 when "Jake!" he heard his name; he turned around to see Yuso, Jennifer, and Michi enter the hospital.

"Ah, there you guys are"

"Yeah, we were recently were at Ichiraku when we heard you making quite the commotion so we took off after you" Jennifer explained "so, do you know where the others are?"

"Yeah, follow me"

Jake started to walk down the hall with the other 3 following close behind. They went all the way to the end of the hall where the stairs were then they went up to the 2nd floor. Then they walked down the hall until they reached the 7th door; room 207.

Jake knocked on the door "Who is it?" a familiar girl's voice called out; being the right room the 4 let themselves in.

"It's you guys!" Nori said with a smile.

"Reunited and it feels so good!" everyone slowly looked at Claud "sorry…"

"Wait a minute, everyone freeze!" Michi yelled and everyone literally didn't move; Michi lifted her finger and started counting everyone "1…5…8…hey, where are Trishten and Adam?"

"They're not with you?" Dana asked.

"Nope" Yuso answered.

"What about Carmen?"

"She's here in the hospital being check by the doctors; I was with her earlier when all of a sudden her head started hurting then she passed out" Jake answered.

"Really, the same thing happened to Lyn today, she also got the sharingan somehow" Dana said

"Whoa, cool" Michi said.

The room was silent for a moment until there was a groan from the bed "Augh, what happened?" Lyn mumbled as she woke up; she started sitting up but sat up too fast "Ow, my head" she grabbed it as it ached "What happened?"

"You passed out after we meet Team 7" Dana said.

Claud's eyes widened "You guys met Naruto already!"

Dana nodded "Though it was mostly Lyn who met him"

"We meet Team Gai" Nori pointed towards herself and Claud "Not as much me meeting them then me landing on top of Lee" Claud put her hand behind her head as she grinned.

"I had an encounter with Kiba"

"Shikamaru and I were in his secret place!"

"Mm, so where are Trishten, Adam, and 9-Tails?" Lyn asked; by 9-Tails she was referring to Carmen, it was a Naruto nickname for her.

"Well Carmen is also here because she passed out like you, though Trishten and Adam, none of us have met up with them yet"

The room was quiet again for a bit until…a random Anbu person teleported into the room shocking everyone "Holy shit a random Anbu dude!" Lyn yelled pointing at him.

"The Hokage requests to see you"

**[Later]**

Once Carmen has rested up and met up with everyone the random Anbu guy was taking them to see the Hokage. Right at the moment they were walking up the tower and have arrived at the top floor in front of the Hokage's door.

The random Anbu dude knocked on the door "Hokage-sama, I have brought the mysterious kids you requested"

Lyn gasped "Mysterious, who the fuck are you calling mysterious…we're not mysterious looking are we?" she asked towards Dana who just rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes, come in" the voice of old man said from inside.

The Anbu dude opened the door entering with the 8 following.

"So you are these new kids I've been hearing about" the Hokage said as he looked up at them "though I thought I heard of 11 and not 9, who are you and what village are you from?"

"Well I'm Lyn and these are my friends Jake, Dana, Michi, Carmen, Nori, Claud, Jennifer, and Yuso, the other two not with us are Trishten and my cousin Adam, as for what village we're from…we're not really from a village"

The Hokage raise an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Yuso leaned over to Lyn and whispered to her "Are you really gonna tell him the truth about where we're from?"

Lyn stood still for a couple seconds then shrugged her shoulders "Why the hell not" then she turned back to the Hokage "you see, we're from an entirely different world, not from your dimension" *zoom in onto Lyn's face where you can only see her eyes which are squinting while she smirks and everything else is black screen* "and I'll explain just how it went down"


	2. Japan Vacation

**NOTICE:** This story takes place before Shippuden was even made.

**[Quick Le Info About Le Characters]**

Nori and Yuso are Japanese.

Brunette, their friend that's 13 with short light brown hair and blue eyes, is rich.

Blake is Jake's 20 year old older brother; he has spikey black hair and brown eyes.

Mrs. N is known as Lyn's mom; she has medium length dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

Mr. N is known as Lyn's dad; he has dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes.

Lyn's older brother, 23, has brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Andrew is another one of Lyn's cousins and is also Adam's younger twin brother; he has blond hair and dark brown eyes.

**[Story Start]**

"You want to go where?"

"Japan dude! I always wanted to go there and see what it's like and summer vacation is the perfect opportunity"

It was lunch time at their school and the gang was eating outside at the stone tables. School was to be over in 3 days which means summer time; and because of that Lyn has come up with the idea that they should go to Japan.

"And how do you expect us to find our way around?" Dana asked

"Well duh, we have Nori and Yuso with us"

"And what prey tell do you plan for us when we get there?" Jennifer asked.

Lyn blinked a couple time "…I never thought about that"

"Actually, I've heard there's gonna be some type of big cosplay expo meet thing happing in Tokyo, we can go to that while were there" Nori said.

"And how do we get there?" Trishten asked.

"We can use one of Brunette's private jets" Michi stated.

"See, right there, everything's perfect" Lyn smirk as she leaned back while putting her arms behind her head, but she leaned back to far and fell to the ground "…I'm ok"

**[3 Days Later]**

"I can't believe I actually graduated" Lyn said as her and Claud were making their ways outside to their families.

"Me too, no offense"

"Naw non taken yo, though the only reason is because middle school automatically passes you"

"Oh…whatever"

"We're so proud of you guys!" Claud's mom said to them with a smile.

"They grow up so fast don't they" Lyn's dad said to Claud's dad who nodded "Yup, to think that soon they'll probably be driving soon"

_"Driving! We're not even in high school yet let alone past 8th grade"_ Lyn thought while sweat dropping.

"Hey Lyn" Claud nudged her "when are we gonna tell our parents about the trip?" she whispered.

"Ehhh, I just thought we would all ask them individually when we all go home and stuff" she shrugged.

"Are you sure they're gonna let us go"

Lyn looked at Claud with a smug look "Dude, how could they not"

**[At Home]**

"What do you mean you're not sure we should go!?" Lyn yelled as she followed her mom into the kitchen.

"You guys are still 13 years old" Mrs. N said as she was making dinner.

"Yeah ma but it's us, you know how we do…stuff"

"I know but still, you guys alone and in Japan…how bout I discuss it with the parents" Lyn sighed in a neutral way, at least her mom was giving it some though "now who else do you plan on taking this trip with?"

"What trip?" Lyn's cousin Adam asked as he walked in to the kitchen.

"I came up with the brilliant idea to spend part of summer vacation in Japan!" Lyn said as her pointer finger was pointed up and her eyes sparkled.

"Ohhh, can I come?" Adam asked with the same sparkly eyes.

"First we have to see if you guys can go first" Mrs. N said as she walked to the living room to call the others.

**[Later]**

Lyn, Adam, and Andrew were in Lyn's room watching Icarly on her TV.

"…I wonder what spaghetti taco's taste like"

"Yeah me too"

"We should try them sometime"

"Yeah…this show is pretty funny"

"Yeah it is"

"Yo, dinners ready" Lyn's brother told them then headed back downstairs.

Lyn turned off the TV then the three of them left her room then headed down stairs into the dining area and sat down.

"So, your mom told me about this trip to Japan and we discussed it with the other parents"

"Anddddddddddddd" both Adam and Lyn said with questioning faces.

"And we all decided that you guys can go-"

"YES!" Adam and Lyn yelled throwing their hands in the air.

"Wait you didn't let me finish" they gave Mr. N a confused look "but, you have to take your brother and Blake with you"

"WHAT!" they slammed their hands down on the table.

"Hey" Mr. N pointed his fork at them "You either follow these rules or don't go to Japan at all"

Adam sighed while Lyn said "Ok" with a shrug; Adam, Mr. and Mrs. N looked at Lyn weirdly for agreeing so easily but just brushed it off.

"So when are you guys planning on going?" Mr. N asked getting back to his food.

"Tomorrow!" Lyn said with smile.

"Tomorrow!?" Mrs. N was shocked "That's so soon"

"Exactly the point, we've already packed all our stuff we need and why not go as soon as possible, which is right at the beginning of summer"

"Alright then, well make sure not to get lost and hope you have a good time"

"We will!" both Adam and Lyn said then happily went back yo eating.

**[The Next Day]**

"Choose whatever jet you want"

It was the morning proximately 7:00 AM and the gang was at Brunette's jet airfield where she keeps a bunch of her jets like cars in a parking. At the moment they, or more like Lyn, was scanning the jets with her eyes to see which one they should fly in.

*Scanning, scanning, scanning…gasp!* "THAT ONE, WE MUST…TAKE…THAT ONE!" Lyn yelled pointing at a jet; it was red on the bottom, white on the top, and the wings had orange suns on them, one each "THAT IS THE JET OF ALL JAPAAAAAAN!" she yelled running to it.

"YEAH!" Claud yelled following in tow; Dana sweat dropped.

"Please put their bags into that jet over" Brunette asked her personal servant Geoffrey.

Geoffrey gave a small bow to her "Right away Mistress" then he instructed the maids and the jet people to move their bags and things into the jet.

"So how long do you plan on staying in Tokyo?" Brunette asked.

"We're not really sure yet but I don't think we'll stay there for that long" Yuso answered.

Brunette nodded "Well I've planned your stay at my family hotel in Tokyo so you'll be able to stay for free. It's also the hotel connected to the Anime Convention that's happening"

"Cool"

"We are about to take lift out" the captain of their flight announced.

The gang boarded the plane and Blake and Lyn's brother were about to go on to until…

"Aup, bup, bup, bup, bup, bup, what do you two think you're doing?" Lyn asked blocking the door way while pointing at them.

"Um" Blake raised an eyebrow "going onto the jet"

"Nooooooooo" she said waving her finger around "we are the only ones going to Japan, YOU two" she pointed to them "are staying here" she pointed downward "in America"

"Excuse me, I'm not going to get in trouble with mom and dad because of you" Lyn's brother said crossing his arms.

"I'll get you a date with Taeyeon from SNSD"

"Deal" Lyn's brother then turned around and walked down the stairs.

Lyn then looked over to Blake who raised his eyebrow again "And for me?"

Lyn reached into her jean pocket pulling out some money "Here's 500 dollars" she smacked the money into his hand.

"Cool, later" he said walking down the stairs which were removed by the maids.

Lyn closed the door of the jet locking it then walked into the passenger's area taking her seat next to Jake.

"Hey, where's our brothers?" he asked.

"They decided not to come" she answered while taking her shoes off, why, just because.

He gave her a look "Really?"

"Yup" she said making the 'p' pop "anyway I didn't eat breakfast yet so let's get something to eat" she got up with Jake in tow.

See on Brunette's jets and planes she has a food area with small versions of different restaurants so you can eat that food instead of just regular plane food. Jake and Lyn arrived in the food area and saw everyone else at their food destination; Denny's.

"We have not yet accommodated ourselves with food" Jennifer spoke for everyone "…except for Michi, she's just hungry" Michi nodded in agreement as she just got a plate stacked with different types of pancakes with syrup and butter.

Once everyone has gotten their breakfast of choice they headed back to the passenger area sitting back in their seats; this is who they sat next to:

Lyn and Jake  
Michi and Jennifer  
Carmen and Claud  
Dana and Yuso  
Adam, Nori, and Trishten

And while they ate their breakfast each group just watched some random TV or did other stuff.

**[Later Around 3:45]**

"You know I'm kinda bored just watching regular TV" Nori just blurted out.

"Then how bout we watch…THESE babies" Lyn flipped out all 3 Naruto moves.

"So how bout pizza?" Nori asked.

"Yeah, get one Papa Johns, Pizza Hut, and Pizzazz" Lyn instructed her "but get me some stuffed pizza rolls from Pizza Hut please, and Jake, can you and Adam go get some dranks please?"

"Sure"

So while those three went to go get the food and drinks the others set up the area to watch the movie. They moved the seats so that they were pushed against the sides of the jet so that the area was clear in the middle. They took a bunch of pillows and blankets placing them on the carpet floor and place some of their plushies on top. Lyn grabbed a silver remote from the wall and pressed a button that made a flat screen TV come down from the ceiling. Nori, Jake, and Adam came back with the food and they all laid down on the covers and started watching the Naruto movies.

**[Later]**

"Oh no, Naruto! Look out for that train!"

**[Few Minutes Later]**

"YEAH Kakashi, copy his jutsu!"

**[Few Minutes Later]**

"UGH, Sasuke, I hate you!"

**[Later]**

It was now about 10:45 pm in Japan as the Jet has landed at the airport. Once finished with landing the jet, the pilot guy walked to passenger area to see the kids fast asleep. He walked over to Lyn and crouched down next to her.

"Excuse me Miss Lyn, we have arrived in Japan" he quietly said shaking her shoulder.

"Ugh" Lyn groaned as she slowly sat up "cool, I'll wake up everyone else and you do… whatever you're going to do that captains do"

So as the captain left the jet to go do whatever it is while Lyn stood up to wake everyone up. She grabbed a random dolphin plushy walking over to Jake and hitting him with it "Yah" *hit* "wake up" *hit* "we're here" *hit*

Jake groaned then suddenly grabbed the plushy with his right hand "…Stop" he groggily said.

"Then wake up and help me" she mumbled.

So after Jake finally woke up, not really though, the two started hitting everyone else up, to which they were just as cranky and tired. Sleepily, all of them walked to the exit, Adam missing the doorway and bumping into the wall, then walked down the stairs off the jet and into the limo. The limo ride from where they landed to their hotel in Tokyo was about an hour so they got there around 11:45 pm.

**[Inside Hotel]**

"Ah, bed, warm, sleep" Lyn said as she superman jumped onto her bed.

"You said it yo" Nori, her bedroom roommate agreed with a yawn while getting into her bed.

Everyone was too tired to stay up and have fun so they just went to bed, they didn't even have the energy to get under the covers. Lyn and Nori were rooming, Trishten, Michi, and Jennifer were rooming, Claud and Carmen were rooming, and the boys were rooming.

**[The Next Day]**

It was about 9:23 in the morning and everybody was awake in their room doing whatever the fuck, but were gonna focus on Lyn and Nori at the moment. Nori was sitting on her bed legs crossed while eating breakfast and watching SpongeBob. She was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt, white shorts, and white ninja sandals.

"Do you think SpongeBob will ever get his boating license?" Nori asked while taking in a spoonful of Lucky Charms.

"Dude…I really don't know" Lyn answered as she stood in front of the mirror applying eyeliner. Lyn being on the tomboy side, she doesn't like makeup and doesn't wear it but when she's cosplaying as Gaara, her main Naruto character she cosplays, she puts on the eyeliner just like Gaara's eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, and black ninja sandals.

"Knock knock knock it's me at the door!" a girls voice said as there was knock at their door.

"Fack! I messed up my insomnia" because of the knocking Lyn had messed up and there was now a black streak of eyeliner on the left side of her face.

She walked over to the door opening it to revel Michi and Jennifer standing there "Look at this, look what you did!" Lyn yelled pointing to her face and staring at them intensely.

"Ha ha you look stupid" Michi said skipping over to sit next to Nori; she was wearing a black tank top with a dark green zipper sweater over it that was open, black leggings with a dark green skirt over and dark green ninja sandals.

"Excuse me! Who is stupid" Lyn scoffed "Da loco" she mumbled then went back to the mirror to fix it.

Jennifer walked into the room closing the door "So what activates are planned for our day?" she asked; she was wearing an orange sheer floral lace two layer top, dark blue jeans, and long black ninja sandals.

"Well the convention isn't until 3 days so I was thinking we could all just hangout doing whatever, go out in groups, or be on our own" Lyn said.

Michi raised her hand and swung it around "Oo oo, I have an idea"

"Yes Michi"

"I think what we should do is do stuff on our own or in groups then later we should all meet up to eat dinner"

That sounds like a good plan to me" Nori said.

"Alright then, I shall go and inform the others about it" Jennifer said leaving the room.

"YEAH, fun times go!"

**[1 Hour Later]**

Just like Michi's idea, everyone went off in their separate ways to whatever they wanted:

Jennifer and Adam went to an anime store; Jennifer buying the volume 4 box set of Black Butler manga. Michi, Carmen, and Claud went to look at cute kimonos; Carmen ended up buying an orange one with yellow flowers, Claud bought a light blue one with white flowers, and Michi bought a green one with violet flowers. Lyn, Jake, and Nori were just going around the mall looking at things; Lyn ended up playing Dance Dance Revolution and getting the new high score and beating a bunch of people. While Trishten, Dana, and Yuso decided to just chill around the hotel.

**[Later]**

Once it was around 6:00 pm, they all gather together again, got into their limo from before and went to have dinner at a sushi restaurant. They sat right at the front like right in front of the place the people cook.

"Whoa, fire!" Lyn yelled in excitement as she watched the people cook.

"Whoa, food" meanwhile Michi was staring dreamily at the food because she couldn't wait to eat, which is something she loves to do by the way.

Once their food was ready and they started eating, something they didn't notice was that there was a mysterious figure also in the restaurant watching them.

**[After Dinner]**

The gang headed back to the hotel around 7:30 pm and decided to hang out in Lyn and Nori's room. They turned the TV on changing the channel to a random Japanese game show; except for Lyn who was sketching in her sketch book, Jennifer who was reading the Black Butler manga, and Michi and Nori who were sitting with them on the bed.

About a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Trishten being closest to the door got up and answered it. Standing there was one of the women that work at the hotel with a big wrapped up present in her hand.

"A gift for you" she said with a smile.

Trishten grabbed it "Who's it from?"

"A mysterious man"

…Trishten shrugged "Alright, thanks" she closed the door and turned around "we got a present from a mysterious man"

"Cool!" Adam jumped up "I love presents"

Trishten place the present on the bed Nori, Lyn, Jennifer, and Michi were sitting on and everyone else crowded around. She undid the bow then lifted the top looking inside to see…

"What's inside?" Jake asked.

"Naruto plushies" she answered pulling out a Shikamaru and Itachi plushy.

Michi gasped "Shika!" she immediately grabbed the Shikamaru plushy.

Trishten took out all the others and handed them out to everyone; Adam got the TenTen plushy, Nori got the Sasuke plushy, Jennifer got the Kiba plushy, Claud got the Rock Lee plushy, Carmen got the Naruto plushy, she herself got the Itachi plushy, Yuso and Dana both got Kankuro plushies, Jake got the Temari plushy, and Lyn of course got the Gaara plushy.

"Awesome, thank you mysterious man who ever you are?"

"…Oh my god, what the fuck is wrong with bottom of the box?!"

Everyone looked in the box to see the bottom of it to see swirls of purple and red on the bottom of the box; their eyes widened in shock. Then a few seconds later something really amazingly weird happened, they all got sucked into the swirly vortex and fell into darkness.


	3. Starting As Ninja

**INFO: **Some couples could take a longer time to come together than others

**NOTICE:** Team 7 now knows that Sisuke is not Lyn's real name.

**Chapter 3: Starting As Ninja**

"And that is what happened" Lyn finished explaining; though as she was explaining stuff she left out all the information related to Naruto like about how they got the plushies or watched the dvds.

"Mm, I see" the Hokage closed his eyes in thought "so you are not from our world as you say?"

"Yup! This also means we're not ninjas"

"Alright then" he opened his eyes looking at all of them "you seem like nice kids" he smiled at them "you may stay in my village"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" they all bowed to him.

"Now, do you need a place to stay?"

"No sir, we have somewhere we can stay" Nori said.

Claud looked around confused "We do?

Nori slapped her upside the head "Of course we do" she gave her a look.

"Riiiiiiiiight, we do" Claud nodded.

"Right, so we're gonna go look for my cousin and our other friend, goodbye" Lyn left with the others in tow.

Once they were gone one of the Anbu that was in the room bended down next to the Hokage "Did you notice it Hokage-sama"

"Mm" he nodded "they have chakra"

**[With The Gang]**

The 9 of them walked down the tower and outside when Lyn noticed some familiar people walking by.

"Cousie!?" she yelled out; the two people she saw were the people they looking for, Adam and Trishten.

Adam turned to look and a bright smile appeared on his face "Cousie!" he also yelled; both he and Lyn ran at each other into a hug.

"Good, we're all together now" Dana said.

"Yeah but what are we supposed to do now, it's about night time and Nori lied to the Hokage saying we have a place to stay" Yuso said giving Nori a look.

"I wasn't lying" Nori mumbled.

"Oh don't worry about that, follow me" Adam started marching away with Lyn following in march as well while everyone else followed by walking.

Adam brought them to the outskirts of the village all the way at the end where there was a house right in front of the forest area.

"Hey, this was the house I was talking about to the Hokage!" Nori yelled.

"Once Trishten and I met up we passed by this house and I saw a piece of paper outside the door. Me being the curious fuck I am, I ran over to it picking it up to see it was a note that was addressed to us. I read it and it said this house was ours to live in while we're here in the Naruto world" Adam explained.

"Sweet!"

"Who was it signed by?" Jake asked.

"The mysterious man as in the person that also gave us those plushies" Trishten said.

"Nice" Lyn grinned "the mysterious man is a pretty cool dude. Sending us to the Naruto world and giving us a house to live in as well"

"Did you know about the note as well Nori?"

"Nope" she said making the 'p' pop "I just though the house was empty cause it looked abandoned so we could have just busted in and lived there if we wanted to"

"May I inform everyone that night has now descended upon us and it would be best to head inside" Jennifer said.

"Right, let's go!" Claud yelled running to the house.

The gang walked inside and was kinda shocked to see that the house was already supplied with things already like a flat screen TV and the refrigerator was even filled up with food already which made Michi favorite happy.

Lyn, Jake, Dana, Trishten, and Jennifer walked upstairs to the second floor to see 11 rooms that had the first letter of everyone's first name on the door that was their room. Their rooms were also filled up with things like a bed and clothes in the closet and it also had the stuff they brought along with those plushies the mysterious man gave them.

"OH MY GAWD, EVERYONE COME SEE THIS" they heard Claud yell from what seemed like the basement.

All the others rushed downstairs to see that there was in fact a basement with a couch and TV and what not. But it also had things like their anime CDs and game systems like Jake's PlayStation 2 and Claud's Xbox 360.

"Cool, we've got everything we basically need"

"Mm, now we should all go to bed"

"Is anyone actually tired?"

"No…but we should go to sleep anyway"

So everyone headed back up stairs to the second floor entering into their own bedrooms; they changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

**[The Next Morning]**

Oddly surprisingly enough, Lyn was the first one to wake up at 9am. That's pretty early…well, for Lyn it was. She walked down the stairs tiredly while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Since she was the first one up she decided to be nice and make Spanish Omelet breakfast for the others.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed some pans, bowls, and knives from the cabinets placing them on the small counter like table in the middle of the kitchen. Then she got all the ingredients she needed to make it; potatoes, green and red peppers, red onions, cherry tomatoes, eggs, salt and pepper, and olive oil.

She stared to steam the potatoes with the skin still on placing a timer for 15 minutes and when she did Jake walked into the room.

"I thought I smelled something, need any help?"

"Sure, thanks"

Lyn began to slice the peppers and onion and instructed Jake to cut the cherry tomatoes into halves. Jake then took a bowl cracking eggs beating them and seasoning them with the salt and pepper. Lyn grabbed a big pan placing the peppers and onions on it and fried them until they softened. Once the potatoes were ready Lyn sliced them and added them to the pan stirring carefully while it cooked. Jake then poured the egg mixture into the pan then spread the cherry tomato slices. Lyn placed the heat on low and put a lid over the pan. They did this a couple times so that everyone would have a good enough amount of omelet.

While the omelets were cooking they also made some sausages, bacon, and bacon with melted cheese over it so they could choose what to have alongside their omelet. They also set up glasses of drinks. And by the time everything was ready the others had woken up.

"Wah, breakfast!" Claud's eyes sparkle in happiness "thank you Lyn"

"Uhhhhh…I helped as well"

"Right, thank you too Jake"

"Mmmm, so good" Michi said as she has already started eating.

Everyone's breakfast as followed:

**Lyn:** Omelet with melted cheese bacon and apple juice  
**Dana: **Omelet with bacon and orange juice  
**Yuso:** Omelet with sausages and milk  
**Jake:** Omelet with melted cheese and orange juice  
**Carmen:** Omelet with sausages and orange juice  
**Nori:** Omelet with melted cheese bacon and milk  
**Jennifer:** Omelet with bacon and orange juice  
**Michi:** Omelet with sausages, bacon, melted cheese bacon and orange juice  
**Claud:** Omelet with sausages and milk  
**Trishten:** Omelet with bacon and orange juice  
**Adam:** Omelet with melted cheese bacon and orange juice

After breakfast they put any leftovers away into the fridge and put the dishes to get clean in the dish water. Then they all went to chill in the living room because they were still a little bit tired and lazy to go get ready for the day. It wasn't until a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Dana was the closes to the door so she got up and answered it.

Dana raised her eyebrow at the anbu guy standing outside their door "Hello?"

"The Hokage wishes to see you all"

**[A Few Minutes Later]**

The gang, still in their pajamas barefoot because they were still too lazy which got them some weird stares, and the Anbu dude headed over to the Hokage tower right away.

"Hiya" Carmen greeted while smiling and waving.

"Hello there" the third greeted back also with a smile.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Yuso asked.

"That I did. You kids say you are not ninja that is correct?"

"Yupsidoodles" Nori said making Lyn and Claud giggle "Doodles is a funny word"

"Well I have noticed something very peculiar about you kids. It would seem that you all might have chakra, some being familiar while some a little different"

"Really?!"

The Third nodded "So I would like for you all to get checked to see for sure"

"Ok"

So they went to the hospital to get checked up on and this was info that they found out:

All eleven of them did in fact have chakra. Lyn did have Uchiha blood and there was like another different chakra growing inside her that no one was sure of. Carmen also had another different chakra growing inside of her too. Dana and Yuso both seemed to be the princesses of two wealthy clans; Dana to the Yuzogaki Clan and Yuso to the Himegachi Clan. Everyone else seemed pretty normal and not related to anyone.

**[Some Minutes Later]**

"Yesssssss, it's officially official, I am…an Uchiha" Lyn said as they arrived back home.

"Yeah, we're all ninjas now, cool" Claud said as she was making her way upstairs. She walked into her room and was surprised at what she saw on her bed "Yo guys!" everyone rushed into her room "look, I got this random outfit "she showed lifting up the clothes.

"Cool"

"Hey look a note" Adam picked up a piece of paper on the bed "it says a ninja outfit to start you off – signed The Mysterious Man, P.S. the others also have starter ninja cloths and weapons to fit your styles in their rooms as well"

After Adam read the note all the others went into their rooms to find ninja clothes also on their bed; they all decided to try them on.

Everyone's outfit as followed:

**Claud:** She wore a white puffy long sleeve lined top that showed her stomach. Black male like cargo shorts to her knees. Black ninja sandals and a black leaf village headband that she keeps wrapped around her ninja pouch. She has no starter weapon.

**Yuso:** She wore a red kimono with big light pink flowers on it that reached down to about her ankles though there were open slits from the bottom to about her waist so she could freely move her legs. The kimono also had long sleeves where one part of the sleeve was longer than the other, they were long enough where they cover up her hands, and the ends of the sleeves were big and roundish. She wore black shorts and black ninja sandals with a red sand village headband wrapped around her left thigh. As for a weapon she had black metal wrist straps around her arm in her sleeves that had red scythes with silver handles attached to them so whenever she needed to use them she could just quickly bring them out and in since the blade part folded into the handles. She styled her hair so there was a ponytail and the rest was let out.

**Michi:** She wore a brown top that had no sleeves and showed her stomach with white flowers on it; also a little brown jacket top. Brown shorts with white outline and long brown arm gloves but without the hand glove part. Long brown ninja sandals and she wore her brown leaf village headband regularly on her forehead. Her starter weapon was a giant shuriken.

**Nori:** Hers was basically kinda like CC's prison/jail outfit from Code Geass. It was a white one piece outfit with the end of the sleeves being big and roundish that also kind covered her hands and there were light green strip lines on it. She has white ninja sandals and her leaf village headband was white and wrapped onto her ninja pouch. She has no starter weapon.

**Adam:** He wore a black T-shirt with a loose yellowish orange fish net shirt over it. Black shorts with red on the sides and green straps on it. Black wrist bands with red in the middle, black ninja sandals, and a black leaf village headband as a belt for his shorts. He didn't have a starting weapon.

**Jake:** He wore a black male tank top and black cargo pants with chains on them. He has black ninja sandals and a black sand village headband that was wrapped around his left upper arm. For a starter weapon he got a giant sword kinda like Ichigo's from bleach when he first got his Shinigami powers from stabbing himself with Rukia's sword.

**Trishten:** She wore a one piece outfit that was black in the pants part and dark violet in the shirt part, plus the shirt part was short sleeved and hung off her shoulders. She wore long dark violet arm gloves, long dark violet type of boots, and a dark violet mask over her mouth. She put up her hair in one ponytail while also letting some hair out in the front of her head. Her dark violet headband was wrapped around her ninja pouch and she had no starter weapon.

**Jennifer:** She wore a pale green top [kinda a bit like Tsunade's jacket coat] that reaches to her thighs, has white cuffs, and is kept wrapped by a pale red sash. Pale red shorts, long pale red ninja sandals with protective metal plates on the front of them plus metal plates on the back of her lower arms as well. Her blue leaf village headband was tied around her neck and she had no starter weapon.

**Carmen:** She wore a long light blue kimono outlined in sky blue with no sleeves, slits all the way to her waist so she could maneuver her legs, and the back part was longer than the front part at the bottom. Really long navy blue socks up to her thighs, geta sandals [Jiraiya's shoes], and her goldish yellow leaf village headband was attached to the blue sash that was wrapped around her stomach area. She has no starter weapon.

**Dana:** Hers was basically kinda like Tifa's outfit from Final Fantasy. It was a black top that had no sleeves. Black leggings with a black skirt with slits so she can move her legs freely and the front part is short while the back part is long. She has black ninja sandals, black fighting hand gloves, and her black sand village headband was wrapped around her right upper arm. She has no starter weapon. She was going to keep her hair up until Lyn got her to let it out saying she would look even more pretty and she put two black clips in her hair; remember, her hair is really long to about her ankles.

**Lyn:** She wore a fishnet shirt with a black short sleeve top that showed her stomach over it. Black shorts to almost her knees with this type of skirt over the top though not really a skirt because there were slits on the side and fishnet leggings under the shorts. She had dark blue ninja sandals, wore her black sand village headband as a belt, and had a regular dark blue headband accessory in her hair. She has no started weapon.

"Oh my gawd, we look stylin" Lyn said with a weird accent.

Dana slowly looked at her eyebrow raised "You mean stylish?"

"No, I mean stylin" she said again with the accent making Dana sweat drop.

"So now what do we do?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know about you guys but I am gonna go and try and find Sasuke so he can train me-" she activated her sharingan "-in the ways of the Uchiha" then she made a dramatic disappearance, and by that I mean she left…dramatically.

"I don't know about the 'in the way of the Uchiha' thing but she's got a point about training" Dana said also leaving. So everyone decided to leave as well to do whatever the fuck.

**[Dana & Claud]**

Dana was gonna base her Naruto ninja skills on using mostly chakra strength [like Tsunade and Sakura] but also Taijutsu so right now she going to see if she can find Gai to ask him to help her learn it; and Claud was also joining her so she could go see Lee for he is her favorite Naruto guy.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Dana asked towards Claud.

Claud put her hand to her forehead looking from left to right "Um, oh, over there" she pointed to one of the many training grounds in the village.

Right over in that training ground stood the 3 people apart of Team Gai, Neji, Lee, and Tenten.

"He's not over there"

Claud blinked "Oh, right, but Lee is which means Gai will probably be around soon. So until then, I'm gonna go talk to him" Claud started walking over; Dana rolled her eyes but followed still.

"Hiya!" she greeted with a smile.

"Great, more annoying people" Neji said with arms crossed.

Tenten elbowed him "Neji, be nice" she then turned to Claud "Hi again, sorry about being a bit rude to you and your friend last time"

Claud smiled "Naw that's ok, we were technically strangers so you didn't know us" then she walked over to Lee happily greeting him "hi!"

"Hello there, I am Rock Lee, the Leaf Villages Handsome Devil! And I am going to become a great ninja just by using only taijutsu"

"Mhm, mhm"

Those two continued to talk; though Claud wasn't really talking but more like listening to Lee talk while she just admired him with sparkles in her eyes since Rock Lee was her favorite guy.

Both Tenten and Dana looked at them in amassment, Tenten sweatdropping because of her teammate and Dana sweatdropping because of Claud; then they both turn to each other.

"So…"

"Dana"

"Dana, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tenten, that's Neji, he can be a bit mean sometimes but don't mind him, and over there is Lee" Dana nodded in understandmeant even though she knew them already "so is there something you needed help with"

"Yeah, I was looking for your sensei, Gai-"

"Did someone call my name!" Dana got cut off as the man himself, Gai sensei, did a dynamic entry and finished with a pose where his teeth sparkled.

Dana sweatdropped again "Yeah I did"

Gai turned to her "I've never seen you before, you must be one of those new faces that people are talking about. What's your name you?"

"Gai sensei this is Dana" Tenten introduced her.

"Well then Dana, what can I help you with" he asked grinning.

"I was wondering if you could train me in taijutsu"

"Taijutsu huh" he rubbed his chin "taijutsu can be very hard to learn" but then he looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes "but you seem like you're up for the challenge" his teeth sparkled as he gave her a thumbs up "alright then, you can be my student"

"…_I said train, not take me in as your student"_ Dana thought as her head hung low.

"_Oh Gai sensei"_ Tenten face palmed.

"My team was just about to start training so you can join us"

Dana nodded "Alright"

"Yay" Claud cheered being able to stay and watch Lee.

**[Jake & Nori]**

Jake and Nori decided to hang out together and were currently just walking around the village until they find something better to do; and then Nori saw someone familiar.

"Hey look, it's Kakashi!" she pointed out.

Jake looked over and gasped "It is, let's go bother him"

"Yeah" so they ran over.

"Sup Kakashi"

"What's going on?"

Kakashi who was busy reading his Make-Out Paradise book looked away from it to see Nori and Jake walking backwards in front of them.

His eyebrow rose in confusion "Hello there?"

"Hi" Nori waved "you may not know us but we're some of those kids from another world. I'm Nori and this is Jake"

"Sup" Jake waved as well.

"Ah I see, and you know me how?" he asked.

"Uh…" Nori and Jake came to a stop and so did Kakashi "um…Naruto told us"

"Naruto told you about me?"

"Well it wasn't really Naruto that told us, he told our friend and she told us"

"It's the truth, really" they both smiled nervously.

Kakashi squinted his eyes at them unsure of their answer but just went along with it "Ok"

"Can I see this?" Jake reached for the book but Kakashi pulled it away from "aw"

"What's in here?"

Kakashi looked down to his side to see Nori going through his ninja pouch "H-Hey"

She pulled out a perfectly square piece of paper; she looked at it confusingly. Kakashi recognized this paper and was going to pull it away from her but before he did the square piece of paper spilt into two right down the middle.

Nori gasped and dropped the paper letting it fall to the ground "Huh?"

"Whoa, Nori what did you do?" Jake asked.

"I don't know dude"

"So wind huh" Kakashi said out loud while reaching down picking up the paper.

"Wind, what are you talking about?" Nori asked.

"You see, this is no ordinary paper. This paper is made from a special type of tree. It responds to your chakra and shows you what type of nature you have"

"Nature?"

"Ninja's have different types of natures for when they use their jutsus. See, when Nori held the paper in her hand, you could say it read her chakra and responded depending on her nature type. If the paper were to ignite and turn to ash, then you would have Fire nature. If it wrinkles then it's Lightning, turning to dirt and crumbling away is Earth, and become wet or damp is Water. For Nori, since the paper split in two it means that her nature type is Wind" Kakashi finished explaining.

Nori and Jake looked at each other grinning "Just like Temari!"

"Who?"

"She's a girl from the sand village"

"I see, well, would you also like to try Jake?"

Jake shook his head "No thanks I'm good, maybe another time"

"Alright then, we'll see ya later Kakashi. Come on Jake"

"Where are we going?"

"To find a weapon story that has fans"

**[Lyn & Carmen]**

"Nii-san, nii-san where are you!" Lyn called out as her and Carmen were walking around. Lyn was still looking for Sasuke and Carmen decided to accompany her.

"Hey 9-Tails, have you seen any sign of that duck butt hair yet?" Lyn asked.

"Nope, sorry 1-Tails"

"It's ok"

They continued to walk around but soon they heard a noise from behind that kept getting closer and louder.

"HELP ME"

Both girls turned around and the colors from their faces washed away "Holy shit"

They saw Naruto, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi running away scared out of their mind from a raging Sakura. Naruto and the kids ran over hiding behind Lyn cowering but before Sakura could plow them down, Carmen stood in front of them.

Sakura came to a stop** "Carmen, Lyn, get out of the way" **she ordered in a demonic voice.

"Sakura, just relax" Carmen tried reasoning with her.

Sakura simply pushed Carmen over to the side and Lyn didn't feel like facing Sakura's wrath herself so she side-stepped leaving Naruto and the kids out in the open. Sakura charged at them again and they ran away around the corner.

"…Alright" Lyn just shrugged and was going to walk away but Carmen grabbed her arm.

"Wait, we should follow them"

"Why"

"Don't you remember this scene from the anime?"

…

Lyn gasped getting out of Carmen's grasp and running around the corner as well "Oh my god, this is not happening right now"

Le Gasp  
What did Lyn see that shocked her like that? [you probably already know if you watched the anime]  
What's going to happen in the next chapter?  
Will Dana really become one of Gai' students?

Find out on the next chapter of Portal: Humans To Ninjas…Naw I'm just joking, I don't even like Dragon Ball Z, I just know a bunch of the memes.

But seriously, read on if you want to know what happens next.


End file.
